Pokemon (Alpha)
by swiftsonic77
Summary: A trainer named Josh gets an invitation from his longtime friend to visit his own private Island in the Hoenn region. What will he discover there and why has his friend asked him to come?


Pokémon (Alpha)

The Kanto region, a land with many Pokémon and has a rich history of creating Pokémon with technology. There are many famous areas around all of Kanto that hold some unsolved mysteries. Many researchers study Pokémon in the Kanto region, but none are more famous then Professor Oak. He lives and works in his research lab in Pallet Town. He mostly concentrates on Pokémon and human relationships as a profession. Oak is also in charge of giving new trainers from Pallet Town their first starter Pokémon. They can choose from

Bulbasaur Seed Pokémon (Grass type)

Charmander Flame Pokémon (Fire type)

Squirtle Tiny Turtle Pokémon (Water type)

After they choose the one they want as a partner, Oak then gives them a Pokédex to collect data on Pokémon that they may meet on their journey. Speaking of trainers from Pallet Town there's a certain trainer who lives in Pallet town and is training for an upcoming Pokémon contest; this is where our story begins.

"Ok Espeon use Swift!" A purple fox like Pokémon started shooting bright yellow stars into the air.

"Alright, now Beartic Icy Wind!" A large white and blue bear Pokémon stood next to Espeon. It started to blow a beam of sparkling blue snow at the swirling stars from its mouth. The snow swirled around the stars and it formed an ice sphere trapping the swift attack inside. The stars glowed brightly making the outside look like a glowing ice sculpture.

"Nice work guys that turned out great" A 19 year old boy walked up behind them. He had medium long brown hair and amber eyes. He wore a green and black jacket with an orange and white T shirt underneath. He wore dark blue jeans and green and black shoes.

The Pokémon smiled as their trainer patted each of them on the head. "That's all for today you guys can relax"

Espeon and Beartic nodded and walked off. The place they were at was on 5 acres of land. A medium sized brown and white house was behind the trainer who was standing in the backyard watching his Pokémon walk off to play or relax. The male trainer turned around and sat down on the back porch. He looked up at the sky and his mind began to wander. He and his Pokémon had been training for a contest that was coming up in a few months in Sable City located near Pewter City. He knew it would be awhile until then but he wanted to make sure he had the moves perfected ahead of time, like any good Pokémon Coordinator would.

"Hey there Josh!"

Josh snapped of his thoughts and looked to his right across the yard where a white picket fence was. On the other side of the fence was a middle aged man wearing a mail officer uniform on a motorbike.

"Hey Dave" greeted Josh as he got up and walked over to the fence. "Been busy today?"

"Oh not too busy but you don't hear me complaining" Dave laughed. He reached into his mail bag and handed Josh an envelope.

"Thanks Dave" said Josh as the man waved goodbye and drove off down the road. As he walked inside his home he opened the envelope and read the letter that was inside.

 _Dear Josh Stark_

 _You have been invited to come and visit my private island in the Hoenn region a week from now. A boat ticket should be inside the envelope along with this letter for Slateport City. Once you get there wait at_ the _end of the docks for your ride to the island. Can't wait to see you again!_

 _You're Friend_

 _James Arc_

Josh read the note a few more times as a smile grew on his face. James was a longtime friend from his early years as a Pokémon trainer. They had traveled through Unova and Kalos together. "I better start packing"

(One week later)

Josh walked off the platform that led onto the boat and onto the docks of Slateport City. He stopped and looked at the large buildings ahead of him. As much as he wanted to go and look around he knew he had to get to the end of the docks like the letter said.

He started to head down to the end of the docks and enjoyed the smell of the ocean and its breeze. "JOSH!"

The trainer stopped and turned to look back and saw a girl running up to him at really fast speed. "Arielle…?"

She had short dark brown hair with the front end dyed a bit of sand like color. She wore a lavender sleeveless turtle neck and blue skinny jeans.

As the girl ran closer she suddenly lunged forward and hugged him tightly. "Oh my gosh it's so good to see you!" she said happily. Josh smiled and hugged her back with one arm as the other was trapped by her hug.

"It's good to see you too" he said as she broke the hug and stood in front of him. "But what are you doing here in Slateport?"

Arielle smiled more. "I was invited by James to come to his private island" Josh looked a bit surprised then smiled as well. "How funny because I was invited as well"

The female trainer clapped her hands a bit. "Nice, well let's get to the end of the dock" she walked past him. Josh just smirked and followed her.

When they reached the end of the docks there were two small little boats with one tied to a Floatzel and the other a Golduck.

"Hey Floatzel and Golduck" said Josh as him and Arielle walked up to the Pokémon. "You know these two?" asked Arielle.

"Yeah, these two belong to James and I acutely gave Golduck to him when it was just a Psyduck during his Kanto journey."

Arielle nodded with a smile. "Wow that's cool" She turned to the Pokémon. "It's nice to meet both of you. I'm guessing you're here to take us to the island?"

"Floatzel!" the water weasel Pokémon cried while Golduck just nodded. The two trainers smiled. Josh hopped on the boat that was tied up to Golduck while Arielle got in the boat tied to Floatzel.

Once settled down on the boats Floatzel and Golduck started to swim and soon they were swiftly pulling the boats quickly through the ocean water. Josh glanced behind him as he saw the view of Slateport get smaller and smaller.

"Hey Josh?" He heard his name and turned to his right and looked at his friend. Her short hair was blowing a bit in the breeze. "So have you ever been to this island before?"

Josh slowly shook his head. "No I haven't" he stated. 'I didn't even know James owned an island."

The female trained just nodded. As they moved along the water they passed under a flock of Wingull and Pelipper. Josh smiled at the sight but his thoughts soon wandered to why James invited them to his island.

An hour later they arrived at a large island. Josh and Arielle got off the boats and onto a beach. "Wow this place is beautiful" said Arielle as he eyes lit up at her surrounds.

Josh had to agree. There were palm trees all around and the sand and ocean was almost glittering under the bright sunlight. They then saw a girl walking up to them. "Hello, it's good to finally meet you Josh and Arielle. The two trainers glanced at each other with a bit of confusion. "You know us?" asked Arielle.

"Of course." smiled the girl. "James told me you would be visiting and asked me to meet you when you arrived here on the beach."

"Oh ok" said Josh. He looked at the girl for a moment. She was a bit taller than both of them just as James was. She had bright green hair that ran down to her shoulders and covered half of her face. Instead of having a shirt on she had brown bandages tied around her chest and hips that could be seen just above her long grey pants.

"My name is Emerald, Welcome to Mirage Island." She then turned to Golduck and Floatzel. "Thank you for bringing our guest here safely. Just put the boats back where they belong and go relax." The Pokémon nodded happily and the two water types swam off with the boats.

Josh and Arielle were about to pick up their bags when they started to float by themselves. "Huh?" Arielle looked a bit spooked when suddenly Chimecho appeared behind them. "Chim!"

Josh smiled and patted the small psychic type on the head. "Hey Chimecho it's been awhile."

"Thank you for carrying our bags." added Arielle. Emerald smiled and started to walk towards a cliff. "Follow me and we can get you settled in the rooms where you will be staying"

Josh and Arielle smiled and followed her and Chimecho.

…..

Emerald was pouring two glasses of lemonade for Josh and Arielle who were busy upstairs un packing in their rooms. As she finished making the drinks she put a plate of fruit and cookie's out on the living room table.

She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Josh walked in the kitchen with a smile. "This place sure is amazing" he had finished un packing and his room was very nice with a view of the ocean by a large window.

"I'm glad you think so" smiled Emerald as she handed him a glass of lemonade which he thanks with a nod.

Arielle soon came into the kitchen as well. "Josh! I have a water bed with a sky window to see outside" she explained happily.

Josh just smiled and soon all three of them were seated in the living room. "So James tells me your from Kanto is that right Josh?" asked Emerald as she moved some of her green hair from her face.

Josh nodded after he took a sip of his drink. "Yes that's right I'm actually the champion"

Emerald looked impressed. "Wow that is amazing." she then turned to Arielle who had just finished eating a cookie. "And you're from Sinnoh if I'm correct."

She nodded with a smile. 'Yes and in fact both Josh and I are Pokémon coordinators who entered in contests throughout Sinnoh."

Emerald smiled more as she listened. Once they were done talking she just clapped for them slowly. "Wow. James was not off about describing what talented trainers you two are."

"Hey speaking of James, how come we haven't seen him?' asked Josh as he realized that had not seen his friend since they arrived.

Emerald looked a bit nerves. "Oh well you see he's…..not here."

"WHAT!?" Josh and Arielle yelled in unison causing Emerald to flinch a bit. "He was called off to go somewhere important…."

"Well what could be so important that he can't be here to meet his friends, who he invited to his island?" asked Arielle a bit annoyed.

(Route 105, Island Cave)

James slid on a sheet of cold ice as he dodged a large ice beam attack. He glanced to his right where the beam had come from and floating a bit off the ground across the large cave was the legendary Pokémon Regice.

"Flygon, quick Flamethrower!"

A green dragon flew over James and fired a blast of fire at Regice. The ice golem took the full blow of the attack but seemed unfazed as it shot another Ice beam at its opponent. Flygon dodged the cold beam of light.

James hid behind a boulder and found he was not alone. "Next time you ask me to come with you Steven. Tell me what it is I'm going to be doing first!"

The champion of Hoenn just chuckled as he stood up and looked over his hiding spot seeing Regice going after his Skarmory.

"Skarmory Steel Wing!" The steel bird Pokémon nodded and went into a dive with its steel wings glowing and slammed into Regice causing it to slam into a wall.

"Fair enough James." Steven replied as both trainers ran out from behind the boulder. Regice got up and started to do a Rabid Spin attack. James ordered Flygon to use Dragon Rush. The Pokémon obeyed as its head glowed blue and its body was enveloped in a blue light. It then charged at the foe at great speed. The two collided with Regice flying backwards.

The Pokémon started to get up but then fainted. James sighed in relief as Steven walked over to it. "Regice should be calm now, were lucky it was not at full strength when that fishermen accidently woke it up from its slumber." James nodded as Flygon landed beside him and nuzzled his face. "Heh, nice work old buddy." he scratched his dragon under the chin causing Flygon to wag its tail.

Steven and James were soon outside of the cave. "Thank you for your help James." said Steven. The younger trainer smirked and shook his hand. "No problem it was kind of fun."

James suddenly remembered about Josh and Arielle visiting his island. "Oh snap! I have to go!" Before Steven could ask what the problem was He had already hopped on Flygon and took off into the sky and was soon out of sight.

(Back on the island)

Josh and Arielle were following Emerald to the large back yard of the house. "So Emerald, what do you do here on the island?" asked Josh. "Well one thing is I help James run his Pokémon nursery."

"Pokémon nursey?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"See for yourself." she said and gestured with her hand to a few baby Pokémon.

In front of them were three baby Pokémon. Pichu, Vulpix and Espurr. "Awww , they're so cute" said Arielle. She slowly walked over to them and knelt down to their level. "Hello." she smiled. The small Pokémon looked at her with curiosity then smiled and ran around her a bit or nuzzling her knee.

Josh and Emerald stood behind her smiling. Suddenly there was an explosion on the far side of the forest near the house. "What was that?" asked Arielle standing up. Emerald looked worried and ran off in the direction of the explosion.

On the site of the explosion four poachers were dragging a net that was filled with wild scared Pokémon like Ziggzagoons and Apioms.

"Hurry hope with those things, our ride will be here any minute." ordered a poacher with a black scarf around his neck.

"Did we really have to use Eletrode's Explosion move to injure these things so they wouldn't escape from the net?" asked one.

"Stop right there!"

The poachers stopped and turned to see Emerald, Josh and Arielle. "What do you think you're doing?" yelled Emerald with an angry look.

The men looked at each other then back to her. "Um what does it look like lady?"

"Let them go right now!" yelled Arielle. The lead guy tapped his chin. "Hmmm, no I don't think so besides our ride is here." A chopper suddenly flew over them. A guy in the chopper lowered down a rope ladder for them. Josh suddenly threw out a poke ball from his belt.

"Blastoise go!" The ball opened and appearing in a flash of light was the large water turtle Pokémon. "Blastoise!"

Arielle threw out a Pokémon as well. "Luxray help me out!" The lightning Pokémon appeared out of the ball and gave off a mighty roar. The four poachers stopped and looked at the Pokémon. "Hey why are we wasting our time with these little guys?"

The lead thug handed the net to one of his men. "Get these things on board while I get our bonuses." He sneered turning and looked at Blastoise and Luxray as if they were money. Josh and Arielle watched as he threw out a Poke ball and appearing was a large Arbok.

"Arbok, show these meddlers what happens when they get in our way! Poison Sting!"

The purple cobra hissed and opened its mouth and fired multiple white darts at its foes. "Luxray dodge!" "Blastoise, Iron Defense!"

The two Pokémon obeyed as Josh and Arielle gave them commands. Luxray jumped back from the Poison Sting. As it got near Blastoise it hid in its shell and the darts just bounced off the iron hard shell of the water Pokémon.

The lead thug gritted his teeth and ordered his Pokémon to use Poison Jab. Arbok slithered quickly over to Blastoise. The end of its tail glowed bright purple and started to jab at Josh's partner who was still hiding in its shell for defense. Josh knew Blastoise could not keep that up for much longer since that Arbok was jabbing with great strength. But if he made his Pokémon come out of its shell, there was a risk it could get hit and poisoned.

Arielle could see Josh was in a pickle. "Luxray Thunderbolt!"

Luxray released a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from its body at the Arbok. The snake was hit and Josh used this chance to tell Blastoise to use tackle. The water turtle burst out of its shell and tackled with great force into the already injured Arbok and it went rolling backwards and fainted near its trainer's feet.

"Ugh. Useless!" He returned his fainted Pokémon to its poke ball. He then saw the rest of his men in the chopper except for one with the captured Pokémon in the net was still climbing the ladder. He grabbed the ladder and the pilot steered the chopper upwards. "Hey get back here!" yelled Emerald. She watched the poor Pokémon getting further into the air.

"Josh! Remember that due contest move we did a year ago?" asked Arielle looking at her friend.

The male trainer nodded and they looked up at the chopper getting higher. "Ok Blastoise, Use Hydro Pump right up at the chopper!"

"Blastoise!"

Blastoise blasted two powerful jets of water out from the cannons in its shell. Emerald watched in confusion. There was no way the water attack would reach the chopper. "Ok Luxray get going!" commanded Arielle to her partner Pokémon.

Luxray nodded and as Blastoise kept using Hydro Pump. The electric lion Pokémon jumped over it and began to run up along the jetting water streams like a runway. Emerald and the thugs in the chopper and on the ladder watched in surprise as the Luxray got near the chopper and at the end of the water line. It leaped forward with great force and soared towards the thugs on the ladder.

"What the heck?!" The leader shouted as Luxray snatched the net from the one thug and fell down to the ground.

Blastoise caught its friend using Hydro Pump to safety lower it down. Once on the ground Emerald ran over and freed the Ziggzagoons and Apioms. They huddled around her for comfort and she sighed in relief. "Thank goodness you're all safe."

"You think this is over?!"

Josh and Arielle had walked over to Emerald and all three of them looked up at the lead thug who was now in the chopper. "We tried playing nice but now it's time to fight dirty!"

With that said the chopper suddenly reviled a machine gun attached to the bottom of it.

They all gasped in horror and Luxray and Blastoise got in front of the small Pokémon and their human friends to protect and shield them.

Just as the gun began to spin and fire a yellow-orange beam shot across the sky and hit the gun destroying it.

"Huh?" Josh was surprised. "Was that a Hyper Beam attack?" asked Arielle.

"Who dares destroy my gun?!" asked the lead thug looking at his men sitting with him in the chopper. One of them pointed ahead. He looked out the front of the chopper and was surprised to see a trainer riding on a Flygon that was hovering just a few feet away from their chopper. "Don't you guys know your trespassing?" The trainer smirked.

"James!" Josh and Arielle yelled in unison with happy smiles. Emerald looked up at James on his dragon Pokémon. Her eyes showed courage and relief.

The lead thug gulped. "Piolet, Get us out of here!" The driver nodded and steered the chopper around to get away. James sighed and shook his head while folding his arms. "Why do they always run?"

He asked Flygon to fly forward and use Dragon Claw. The Pokémon obeyed and flew to the chopper. Its claws glowed brightly and it broke the back tail of the chopper. The chopper began to spin out of control but Flygon flew under it and steered it down to the ground where it landed on the beach.

Emerald and the others had run down from the forest and by the time they got to the grounded chopper. James had sent out his Glalie who used Ice Beam on the thugs, trapping them in a thick block of ice up to their shoulders.

The thugs shivered and had their heads down with defeat and embarrassment. James turned to his friends as he returned his ice friend to its Poke ball. "Hey guys, long time no see."

 **(Hey guys. So this is the first Pokemon story I have ever written.** **It** **s based off my adventures and ideas I have had with friends. So I thought I would make up some** **charterers** **and let them go on my adventures for me. Hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue with this story? Can you guess** **which** **charterer** **is based off me?)**


End file.
